A Devil In Disguise
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: A Soc girl asks Pony out...He says yes, but there's something that he doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I haven't been on here in such a long time, but I haven't forgotten! I've had a lot of stress and I thought I would blow some steam here….so here it goes. I hope this one is going to be good._

I don't own The Outsiders

(Ponyboy's POV)

Wow, I had such a hard day at school. And it wasn't even necessarily the homework or the tests. .I hate everyone. Well, maybe not everyone, but I hate them. I hate the Socs. They totally just like to pick on other people because they are so bored with their own pathetic lives so they have to pick on someone else's. They like to jump us because they get drunk in their spare time and are bored. They have so much money but waste it on useless things like betting and booze. It really is a wonder to me why society thinks they are so great. I mean, I'm not saying that greasers are heroes or anything, but neither are the Socs. I approached my street sign and turned the corner. I could see Johnny's house from here. I knew I could, but I chose not to look at it. It made me wince every time I looked at the house. Like someone punched me hard, or like there was a tight knot in my stomach. I don't like to think about Johnny. I haven't really talked about him since he died about two months ago. I really haven't moved on, although things at home seem to have been back to normal. I walked up the steps on my front porch and delayed going inside. Things were getting so boring around here. I pictured what was going on inside. Darry would be sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper and Soda would be sitting on the couch with Steve watching TV. Sure enough, the door swung open and there was Soda on the couch with his best friend, watching some reality show. And Darry was in the kitchen reading the paper. How boring. I just headed to my room without saying a word. Halfway down the hallway, I heard Soda yell,

"Hey Pony!" I stopped and yelled back

"Hey Soda" I was tired even though it was only 2:30 I was tired. I got into my room and plopped onto my bed and pulled up the covers. I pulled the shades down from my bed and closed my eyes.

"_Hurry Pony hurry!" _

"_Johnny wait…….wait…" _

" _Hurry Pony there almost onto you!"_

"_Don't let them get me Johnny" _

"_Pony watch out!"_

"Pony! Pony! Ponyboy wake up. You're having another nightmare. Wake up, come on." Soda was shaking me gently and I was thankful it was Soda, not Darry. I looked around and I saw my sheets were soaked from my sweat. Soda wiped my forehead.

"It's okay, baby, it was just another night mare." He pulled me into his chest and I just rested there. It was a dream I kept having. It was where a few Socs were chasing me, some with guns, some with switchblade and plain out knives. Johnny was always way ahead of me and would go so far ahead that he disappeared, leaving me alone to face the Socs. It was terrible.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I think so. What time is it?"

"It's about 11:45. I was just heading to bed." I itched my head.

"I'm still tired. I'm going back to sleep."

"Really? No dinner?"

"No." I turned and pulled the covers up again.

"You know, I hope your not growing or nothing, because you're almost taller than me now." He gave a grin witch made me smile too.

"Yeah, I know. Goodnight."

"Night." He pulled the covers up to and hurled an arm across me.

"Come on Soda and Pony time to get up. Soda you have work and Pony you have school. I opened my eyes to see Soda in shorts wile shirtless. I closed me eyes again. I was still tired. Maybe I was growing. Soda shook me gently.

"Come on Pony I let you sleep for 20 more minutes. Come on." He started tickling my ribs and I sat straight up.

"Alright, alright I'm up! That was 20 minutes? It felt like 2 seconds."

"Yeah yeah come on you have like half an hour to get to school." Soda walked out of the room to the bathroom to put some grease in his hair.

Homeroom is always the hardest thing. It's because you're always tired and it's hard to stay awake. My homeroom is full of Socs. No joke. I'm the only non-Soc and it makes me feel kind of weird. I just sit in the back and put my head down. Some Soc wearing a yellow collar shirt turned around.

"Hey look at the little greaser. What a little nasty…" he went on and I just pretty much ignored him. There wasn't much I could do. There was so many of them and I didn't want to start a fight. I was trying to stay out of trouble. Darry doesn't like it when I get in trouble. I just sat there as they went on laughing at me. Finally the bell rang and I snatched up my notebook and pen and headed out the door. Outside, a group of Socy girls were standing there giggling. One I recognized as Katherine came up to me. She was giggling, but she managed to look me in the eye and say,

"Hey, Ponyboy, I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime or something." I hated it when they did this. They tried to make fun at me. I just politely pushed her out of the way and walked past. She came up to me again. She grabbed my arm and I tried to shake it off. "No, I'm serious. I really like you." She was grinning.

"Yeah sure." Was all I said. This actually made me feel like the dirt we walked on. I wasn't some alien or something. I was just as normal as they were, but poorer.

"No, really" she paused and giggled a little. "I sit by you in math, and you know, I think you're pretty cool. So maybe we can go out?"

"Alright. Fine." What was I getting myself into?

_Ok. I hope it wasn't too bad. I've been on writer's block majorly and I hope I can get out of it. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2_

I don't own The Outsiders

Pony's POV

"I'll be back later." I yelled and waved a hand to Darry. I stepped down the steps but was caught by the neck of my shirt.

"Hey little man, where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out would you leave me alone already?" I was praying that me ears weren't red, but I quickly noticed that they were.

"Aw.. I think Ponyboy has a hot date!"

"No. Leave me alone." He patted my head.

"Aww…. What's her name?"

"It's just a Socy girl from school. She's probably not going to end up showing anyways." I continued my trip down the stairs.

"Kay, just be back by uhh….like 10:30 or so okay?"

"Yeah" I had to hurry. I told Katherine I would meet her at the Nightly Double around 6. it was almost 5:15 and it took me a while to get there. I took a look around the streets. They were pretty nasty. I wonder what Katherine would think if she was here. What do I care? She's just some Soc. I don't know why she would agree to meet at the Nightly Double. I finally got there and I saw her standing at the entrance. She obviously hasn't been here before. I thought I was dressed decent. I had on a white collar shirt (which was Darry's from a while ago) and some jeans on. No grease. Katherine was wearing a pretty yellow skirt which was a decent length and she was wearing a pink and yellow sweater. I thought she looked awful pretty to be going out with me. I just wanted this to get over with as soon as possible. I walked up to her.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hey. So what are we gonna do? Do you just want to get a popcorn and leave?" she put her hands on her hips, squinted her eyes and looked around.

"Well I guess. Don't you want to see a movie?"

"No. I just want a popcorn." I wondered if all girls were this strange or if it was just Socs.

"Ok. Well, let's go." We started walking and she just kept looking around, like she was looking for someone. We got to the popcorn line. She just stood there looking at all the people in line.

"So, have you seen any movies lately?" I was trying to make some conversation, even though I don't usually like to talk.

"No, not really. But I did go this week with my friends and I went last weekend with my other friends and I went the week before with my parents." Jeez, she's probably seen every movie out there.

"Wow, that's more than me. You know, they've been coming out with movies lately that have no point and are just people partying." We got closer to the front. She looked at me with a weird face.

"Yeah. Exactly. I sometimes just go to the movies to escape real life." I snorted a little.

"Escape what? Parties and Mustangs and nice clothes and lots of friends? Wow it must be hard." She backed up a little.

"No. There's more. I mean there's so many tests, my grades, my friends, my looks. I mean you know how horrible it is to get a pimple?" Oh brother.

"Yeah I do. And so does everyone else." I lifted up my hair to show two new pimples on my forehead. They usually appeared under my hair which worked for me.

"Oh. I guess you're not so weird after all."

"What?" I didn't quite hear her.

"Oh, nothing." We ordered our popcorn and we walked away from the line.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the movie?" She looked around once more.

"Yeah, okay, I guess." We sat down somewhere in the middle. We never even watched the movie. We just sat and talked the whole time. I never knew that a Soc and me could have so much in common. We were both really having a good time. Then I saw her friends come over to us.

"Hey Katherine, what's up?" They looked at me like a was a whole different species. One of them stuck out a bill.

"Here I owe you five bucks. You really did go out with him." Another girl elbowed her in the ribs. I leaned my head back and looked away.

"Ponyboy they're just joking. I really do like you."

"Yeah whatever." I threw my popcorn on the ground and ran out. I felt like such a fool. I was so embarrassed. They thought it was funny to do things like this. They are really shallow and are so bored with their own pathetic lives that they have to mess with other people's who already have more problems then they can handle. I hated the Socs. I wasn't wrong about them after all. I was sorry for ever giving her a chance.

_Ok, I hope this one will catch on better. Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so here's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!_

I don't own The Outsiders

Pony's POV

I pulled my shirt over my non-greased head. I opened Soda's drawer and sprayed some of his cologne on. I put it back secretly because I don't like people to see me use it. I don't know why, it just seems embarrassing. I grabbed a belt and looped it through the jeans I saved for special occasions. I put on some decent, non-ripped holey shoes and walked out the door. Luckily, no one was home, otherwise they would question me. I had to walk to the Nightly Double. I was surprised that she would agree to meet me there. I mean, sometimes Socs go there, but it was mostly greasers. I had a strange feeling. I was half way there already. I looked at the trees. They were starting to gain their leaves back after winter. I could see the sign on the movie house from where I was standing. I've been here so many times before. I brought a few dollars just in case Katherine did decide to show up. That is a pretty name. I like it. I got my ticket which only cost a quarter and started looking for Katherine. After while I saw her, and she was wearing white capris and a yellow tank top. I walked up to her. I looked her right in the eye.

"Hey." She looked to the side.

"Hey."

"Wanna get some popcorn or something?"

"No. Thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay, then, want a soda?" I pointed to the concession stand.

"Nope."

"Ok then. Wanna find a seat then?" I was kind of nervous to be honest. I put my hands in my pockets, but they were all sweaty.

"You know what?" oh, no. I didn't really know what was coming next. "I'm not feeling so well. I think I better go home now…." She looked off. She had pretty eyes. Too bad they were full of lies. I stared at my feet like an idiot. I felt so embarrassed and stupid. She walked off.

"Bye." I said quiet and she ignored me. I decided to start walking home and I was in the parking lot when I saw a nice shiny red car pull up. Katherine was standing outside of it. She opened the door and got in with her friends. They were close enough so I could hear. They started laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" her friends were giggling. "Ok, ok, we owe you."

"Yeah you do. You owe me big time. Did you see what I had to do?" I couldn't believe it. She went out with me for a bet.

_Alright, kind of short, but I hope you all like it! Review!_


End file.
